


I do, well i don't!

by Mlg40



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlg40/pseuds/Mlg40
Summary: Emma is all set to marry Killian Jones in the wedding of her mother's dreams. She turns to her friend and co-parent Regina Mills for help. They run to the Enchanted forest, where they finally admit their feeling for each other.





	I do, well i don't!

**Author's Note:**

> This a one-off that wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. This is one of the ways the programme should have gone! Everything is canon until season six episode twenty.

Emma stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. She looked at the lacy white dress it was beautiful; it just wasn’t her. She thought about all the preparations that had gone into the wedding and realised she hadn’t made any of the decisions none of it was what she wanted. It had all been her mother’s choices, Mary Margaret. She had taken over as soon as the engagement ring was on Emma’s finger. She buzzed around Emma now adjusting that, tweaking this.

Everyone buzzed around her getting things ready, getting dressed themselves for her ‘big’ day. Again hers that was a joke. The only other person that didn’t have a smile on her face like Emma was her friend Regina the co-parent of their son. Who sat in the corner of the room with a glass of whiskey in her hand. Emma touched the engagement ring on her finger and looked at it in the mirror. Breathing was getting harder as she imagined walking down the aisle, saying her vows with Killian. She clenched her fists she couldn’t do this; it wasn’t right, it wasn’t what she wanted. She had just got caught up in the tidal wave of everything. He wasn’t who she loved!

Suddenly she cried out, making her mother jump “Get out, everyone get out!” screamed Emma. This was the only thing that made Regina look up from the drink she had been nursing the whole time. She stood up and looked over at Emma as her mother ran over to Emma.

“Everything will be ok, Emma. Let’s talk everyone has nerves before their wedding” stammered Mary Margaret. “I did before I married your father, but I pushed through and apart from one bit” looking at Regina, “it went well.”

Emma had her head in her hands as she tried to control her breathing. “Well, I’m not you and in case you didn’t hear me get out of my house!” yelled Emma. Mary Margaret tried to take her arms, and Emma pulled away. “How many fucking times get out!” she shouted in Mary Margaret’s face. 

Regina stepped forward and took Mary Margaret’s arm “Come on, you heard her!” said Regina. She followed close behind Mary Margaret as she walked away. 

Emma reached out and caught hold of Regina “Not you just the rest” she said, keeping a firm grip on Regina’s arm. Mary Margaret looked back, and Regina just shrugged.

“Try and talk some sense into her a lot of effort has gone into this day and Killian and everyone is waiting for her,” said Mary Margaret. Emma turned and lurched towards her mother like she was going to deliver an angry tirade. Regina moved in front of Emma and shook her head. Regina stood watching Emma closely as the last person filed out the room just leaving the two of them. Only then did Emma let go of Regina. Regina walked over to the table she had been sat at and picked up her drink. She headed back over to Emma and handed over the glass of whiskey. Emma took it and swallowed it down in one go. It burnt her throat on its way down, but she needed it.

“So want to tell me what’s going on why you have just screamed at your mother and your friends?” asked Regina.

“Because I can’t do this!” whispered Emma as she turned back towards the mirror pulling the veil out of her hair. Pins clattered on the floor, followed by the veil. Regina stepped forward and removed the remaining pins from Emma’s hair, placing them on the table.

“So can’t do this today or ever?” asked Regina as she picked up the veil and placed it on the table. 

“Ever I don’t love him never have I just thought I did,” said Emma. She turned to Regina “help me get out of this dress please” lifting her hair so Regina could unfasten the buttons. Regina clicked her fingers and Emma was dressed in her usual clothes jeans, top and red jacket. Even her hair was curled and healthy-looking. “Thanks, I always forget about magic, why this outfit?” smiled Emma. She did like it but wasn’t sure Regina did.

Regina looked at her in the mirror. “Because you look …., like you did when you first arrived here before he drained everything out of you” sighed Regina.

“I’m not sure we can blame just him for that being the saviour did a pretty good job on me too,” said Emma. She worked the engagement ring off her finger and placed it on the table. “I won’t be needing that any more.”

“Talking about the one-handed wonder you know its only a matter of time before your mother tells him what happened and he heads over here, do you know what you are going to say yet?” asked Regina.

“Can I borrow your phone please” asked Emma not answering Regina’s question. Regina looked at her confused but dug in her pocket and handed it over.

Emma: Henry this is ma I need to get away for a bit to sort my head out and mom is coming with me, we love you and will explain later your grandparents will keep an eye out for you x

Emma handed the phone back to Regina. “I can’t do this now Regina I need to work out what I really want take us somewhere far from here.” “Not the mansion or your vault they will be the first places they check I have told Henry.” Regina looked at Emma, unsure this was the right thing to do. Emma took both her hands “please, Regina I can’t deal with this right now, and you’re the only person I trust right now to have my best interests at heart.” Emma’s head turned as she heard voices outside the door. She turned, and her eyes pleaded with Regina she closed her eyes and they disappeared.

Killian burst through the door with Emma’s parents and Henry in tow. Plus a couple of nosey storybrooke residents. Killian looked over to see the purple smoke of Regina’s magic. He looked back at Mary Margaret “Where has she took Emma?” he demanded.

Mary Margaret shrugged “They didn’t say they were going anywhere.” 

“This is her, Regina she is always coming between Emma and me!” “Emma always goes running to her she has probably orchestrated all of this Emma was fine yesterday.” “Just because Robin died doesn’t mean she has to ruin everyone else’s happiness.” David nudged Hook and pointed at Henry. “I’m sorry lad, but your mother needs to keep her nose out other people business.”

“I don’t think this had anything to do with Regina, she wasn’t anywhere near Emma when she got upset,” said Mary Margaret. 

Hook noticed the veil on the table and walked over to the table. As he got closer, he saw the ring and picked it up. He turned it over in his fingers, and his face turned angry. “I told you I bet she has persuaded her to cancel the wedding and now they have gone god knows where to poison her against me” he yelled.

“Ma has her own mind, and my mom wouldn’t do that!” yelled Henry back at Hook.

David touched Henry’s shoulder “That’s enough now, Killian! Let’s concentrate on finding them before we make accusations.”

Just as they were about to leave Henry’s phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message. Everyone turned to look at him as he read the message. “So is it from Emma,” asked Hook closing in on Henry. “What does it say I need to know.”

“It’s from my mom’s phone, but ma has written it, it says she needs time to think about things, and mom has gone with her,” said Henry. 

“Nothing about me, nothing about ditching me to run off with that bitch” spat Hook.

Mary Margaret gasped, and David stepped forward “I know you’re upset, but that is no way to speak in front of Henry she is his mother, I suggest you cool down, and we will go find them.” “Come on, Henry let’s go back to the apartment and change then we will find your mothers,” he said, putting an arm around Henry. Hook pushed past them “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get a drink if Emma wants to run off with her let them I don’t care any more I’m sick of competing with Regina for Emma’s attention!” sneered Hook. David shook his head as Mary Margaret put her arm through his and guided Henry back to the loft.

Emma felt gravel under her feet as they appeared. The cloud of purple smoke dissipated, and she took in her surroundings, where had Regina taken them. A huge house loomed over them that made Regina’s mansion look like a small hut. “Where are we Regina? I don’t recognise anything!” asked Emma as she turned around on the spot, trying to find something that was familiar.

“You won’t! you have never been here. This is my old family home!” stated Regina. “It’s the only place that came to mind when you said you wanted to get away.”

“Won’t someone else be living there now your parents have been gone for a while!” Emma couldn’t get over how big it was and imagined what it must have been like to live here.

“No,” said Regina. “Most people knew how powerful and harmful my mother was so are scared of the place its been empty ever since.” Regina didn’t feel totally comfortable using the word evil about her mother; yes, she did some evil things, but she was still her mother, and it didn’t sit right with her.

Emma looked a bit uneasy “is there any kind of evil magic lurking here, Regina?” as she stared at the house. 

“I don’t feel anything, but I’m just as powerful as my mother if not more powerful now I’m sure we can handle anything between us,” said Regina. “Even though using your magic would be the last resort, you need to practice more Emma.”

“Well I’m so sorry I have spent the last few years saving your ass and others in Storybrooke to be waving my hands around and reading spell books” snapped Emma. Regina just looked at her “sorry didn’t mean to snap today has been such a mess and my feelings are all over the place.”

“As I remember you created this recent mess by agreeing to marry a man who was in no way good enough for you!” replied Regina. “Go inside I will be in, in a minute I just want to put some wards up first and hide this place in case your parents or the one-handed wonder find a brain cell and come looking here.” “I presume you don’t want to be found until you work out what you want?”

“Yeah sounds good” sighed an exhausted Emma. “But I can help you just said I don’t use my magic enough what do we need to do?” Emma held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. 

Regina touched her arm gently “I will do it your emotional state and magic don’t really mix well I would rather you didn’t blow my old family home to bits” she said. 

Emma rolled her eyes she wasn’t feeling quite that bad but decided Regina was right this time although she was pretty much right all the time not that Emma would ever admit that. “Fine, I will go inside, but you’re sure nothing is lurking in there, aren’t you?” asked Emma. 

Regina sighed “Emma, you’re supposed to be the saviour, there is nothing in that house. It's just an empty old house now go so I can get this done.” Regina turned away from her now and closed her eyes, Emma could hear her whispering some enchantment. She watched her for a couple of minutes god she was so beautiful and powerful thought Emma. Damn, she should stick with powerful she had locked away any feelings she had for her a while ago knowing Regina would never feel the same way for her. But now and then they escaped, and she wondered what it would be like to be with her. 

Emma shook her head, ridding the thoughts and walked towards the house. Regina had reassured her the house was fine, but it still sent a shiver down her spine as she got closer. She had only known Cora for a short time but what she did know scared her the woman was so intimidating much more than Regina was when she first arrived in Storybrooke. Emma knew Regina now she liked to appear hard and scary, but on the inside, she was vulnerable and had a huge heart. 

Emma took hold of the door handle and squeezed it and turned it. It didn’t budge. Maybe this was a sign she shouldn’t go in and wait for Regina to finish. She looked back at Regina, but she didn’t want to appear pathetic in front of Regina she had done that enough recently. She turned the door handle again and used her shoulder against it, and it moved this time. 

She managed to open it enough to squeeze through. “Shit,” she said as she walked into the hallway this place was so impressive. There was dark wood everywhere a massive staircase to the bedrooms. There were so many doors to the left and right of her, what did you need this many rooms for? There was one bizarre thing that made Emma wonder if someone had been in here there was no dust anywhere. No cobwebs like you usually get in abandoned houses. It felt like it was still occupied like some maid or another staff member was going to come out of a door any minute. 

This place was weird. Emma walked over to the stairs and sat down she would wait for Regina it didn’t seem right going nosing through her old family home anyway like an invasion of privacy. Not that Regina had lived here for a long while now. She hugged her knees as she waited; this place felt chilly. She didn't have to wait long as Regina walked in. She shook her head when she saw Emma huddled up on the stairs. “Are you hungry, neither of us has eaten today?” said Regina.

Now Emma thought about it; she was pretty hungry; it wasn’t like her to neglect her stomach. Not that she could have stomached anything that morning before she was supposed to get married. “Yeah, I’m starving actually” as if her stomach understood her, it groaned in agreement. “Where are we going to get food from anything left here won’t be in a state to eat and I’m guessing there are no supermarkets.”

“Again Emma, must I remind you of magic, maybe when you feel better while we are here we should practice your magic,” said Regina. “I’m going down to the kitchen to knock up some soup are you coming.” Emma looked upstairs she had an idea but wasn’t sure what Regina would say. “What do you want to do? I know that look!”

“Could I go upstairs and see your childhood room? I think it would be cool!” said Emma excitedly as she stood up. 

Regina sighed “What do you think is up there its just my old room with a few books and other bits nothing exciting at all it's just a typical girl’s room.”

“Yeah but I never had one of my own I always had to share someone else’s plus never one as lush as I imagine yours is please I won’t touch anything I promise” smiled Emma.

Regina could never say no when Emma brought up her childhood because she still felt some guilt for how rough she had it, Emma had told her on several occasions she didn’t blame Regina but She always felt it. She wondered if Emma knew this and used it to her advantage sometimes. “Fine but don’t make a mess and don’t be long its the third room on the left” replied Regina. “And Emma if you go into any of the other rooms up there be careful what you touch my mother had some dangerous items.”

Emma smiled but had no intention of going in any of the other rooms. “Don’t worry, I’m just sticking to your room!” she said as she took the stairs two at a time. Regina shook her head and walked off to the kitchen. There was something adorable about Emma’s child-like excitement that caused an ache in Regina’s chest. After everything that had happened today, she could still get excited about something as simple as her old room. As far as Regina was concerned about what happened this morning it was the best thing that could’ve happened. Emma was far too good for the pirate, and it meant she got Emma to herself. She would never admit to Emma, but she loved spending time with her.

She walked into the kitchen and just looking around it brought back so many happy memories. It was one of the few places she had been happy in this house. The time she had spent with the cook helping to make the food. The only times she hadn’t been happy was when her mother had caught her down here. She had told her it was below her status to converse with the staff, and it was their job to prepare the food. Regina was told she must always remember her place. 

She looked over towards the stove, and in her mind, it felt like she was taken back in time. She saw her younger self preparing food, laughing with the staff. She could almost smell the delicious food they had made. She was totally lost in a daydream for a couple of minutes as she stood there. She looked down at herself as the daydream faded her magic had changed her clothing into something she used to wear, and her hair was long like it used to be. She quickly clicked her fingers and turned back. Her magic was acting weird here. If they stayed longer, she would have to investigate that.

Emma climbed the stairs to the upper level. Wow, it was like a workout there were that many stairs. She looked at the long, dark foreboding hallway in front of her and wondered if she should continue. She had watched so many horror movies growing up and felt part of one now. Was she the blonde everyone would shout at in the film not to go down there to her death. She took a deep breath Regina was right it was just an old creepy house not that she would ever let Regina know she thought it was creepy. 

She walked down to the third door on the left as Regina had told her. There was a more positive vibe coming from this room. She opened the door and walked into the room, and it was huge, just like everything in this house all this room for one girl. To one side was a big four-poster bed with a million blankets on it. Emma walked over and sat on it. She laid back wow it was comfy she wondered what Regina had thought about the many times she had laid back and looked up at this canopy. She stretched her arms out what she would have done to have a room like this when she was younger, although she wasn’t sure she wanted a mother like Cora. Regina never said a lot, but she had hinted about how strict her mother had been with her. It didn’t matter how gilded the cage was if it was still a cage. Least Emma never really had that no one had cared where she went or what she did as long as she wasn’t making trouble for them.

Emma definitely wouldn’t like the idea of been given away to some old king to do with as he pleased. She got up the whole thought made her skin crawl that was one reason she was glad she had grown up elsewhere. That was something they had in common not so happy childhoods. She walked over to Regina’s closet lets have a peek at what she used to wear thought Emma. She made a mental note to ask Regina why nothing was showing any age or was dusty and falling to bits. 

She pulled out some very elaborate dresses and stood in front of the mirror. Yeah definitely not her but she bet Regina had looked amazing in them. She put these back and picked out some Jodphurs and a blazer and smiled. Regina talked so fondly of riding and her horse Rocinante. It changed her face. She looked so much younger and free. She put the clothes back and closed the closet.

She wandered over to set of drawers near the bed and opened them her fingers moved some of the contents. Suddenly she jumped in the air as a voice behind her said “If you’re looking for my diary I didn’t keep it in there” whispered Regina. Emma hadn’t even heard her come in the room and her face went bright red.

“I wasn’t looking for your diary I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that” stammered Emma.

“Calm down Miss Swan. I was only messing with you as you say!” said Regina. Emma turned around because Regina’s warm breath against the back of her neck was doing things to her it shouldn’t do. 

Emma darted around Regina as she saw something she had actually been looking for a picture of Regina. She picked it up it was of Regina and her horse she seemed so happy her hair was long and in a braid. “Wow, you look beautiful,” said Emma under her breath.

“Pardon!” asked Regina as she walked over to Emma.

“Erm, I was just saying I was hoping you would be an awkward, funny-looking teen to make me feel better about myself” nervously laughed Emma. “But it appears not,” she said passing the picture to Regina. 

Regina held the picture and smiled her finger stroked over Rocinante. “I might not have looked it, but I often felt awkward and out of my depth but never when I was riding” she replied. Emma hoped she had gotten away with Regina not hearing her calling her beautiful. Emma reached out for a small hand-carved figure of a horse and was about to ask if it was her horse. When Regina suddenly snatched at it “Don’t you dare touch that what did I say about touching things you never listen” she snarled as she dropped the picture and fled the bedroom.

Emma just stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened. She thought about the ornament she had been reaching out for then it hit her. It had been a gift from her first love Daniel, Emma had seen what had happened to him when they were in Camelot. How it had utterly broken Regina’s heart and seeing Regina like that had utterly broken hers. She needed to find Regina and apologise she hadn’t realised who it was from else she wouldn’t have touched it.

She left Regina’s room, but she had no clue where Regina was it was a huge house, and Regina had the advantage of this being her home. Where would she go may be the place she could feel closest to him the stables! Emma jogged down the stairs, but she had no idea where the stables where she guessed they had to be somewhere out the back. She followed the way Regina had gone earlier through the kitchen wow that soup smelt good. But no time to be thinking about the food she had to make things right with Regina. 

She walked to the far corner of the kitchen and found the back door was already open so there was a good chance Regina had just been through it. She headed outside she didn’t know how long they had been here, but it was dark now. Emma really hoped she was right because she didn’t want to get lost in the dark in an unfamiliar place. She looked across the courtyard and spotted the stables in the far corner and headed towards them.

Inside the stables, Regina stood grasping tightly to the little horse figurine. Like earlier, she began to smell the stables even though there hadn’t been any horses in here for ages. She looked down and again she was dressed in her riding clothes, she reached up and felt her hair it was plaited in one plait like she used to do it. She could hear them now the horses and see her mother and herself knelt over Daniels lifeless body. Why was her magic and this place torturing her like this, she knelt herself and tears fell down her cheeks. It felt like it was happening again as she covered her face and cried big ugly tears.

Then she heard a voice comforting her, and it certainly wasn’t her mother’s. She removed her hands from her face and knelt in front of her was Emma. “I’m so sorry for upsetting you I wouldn’t have touched it if I had realised who had given you it” whispered Emma. “Is this where it happened?” asked Emma and Regina nodded. “Regina please get angry or shout at me spit acid at me like you used to but please don’t let me ever be the reason you cry” pleaded Emma her eyes were glassy as she gazed into Regina’s. Her hands gently touched Regina’s cheeks, and her thumbs wiped away her tears. Nobody had genuinely cared about her feelings in such a long time she felt that ache in her chest again.

Her eyes focused on the thin pink lips a few inches from hers, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She could see a tear roll over Emma’s lips. She never wanted to make Emma cry either. Regina turned her head and closed the distance between them. She noticed Emma close her eyes like she was waiting for her. 

Regina scrambled back what the hell was she doing, Emma opened her eyes and stared at her. “Oh god I’m so sorry it must be the magic and this place” mumbled Regina. She struggled to her feet and bolted out of the stables and headed back towards the house. 

She heard Emma shout after her “Regina come back. I thought I was the one that always ran, not you.” She had been about to kiss her best friend, the one that had run away from her fiance only this morning. Emma had never shown any interest in her only men first Neal and then the pirate, but she hadn’t pulled away either. She was probably just caught up in the moment as Regina had been it had been an emotional day for them both it didn’t mean anything.

She headed through the back door and approached the sink. Regina turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried it. Heading over to the stove and lighting it again if Emma was hungry before she must be famished now. Her ear twitched as she heard Emma walk back into the kitchen. Emma sat at the old wooden table “So are we going to ignore what just happened out there we nearly kissed!” said Emma. 

“It was an emotionally charged moment lets just forget about it and have something to eat Miss Swan you must be absolutely famished now!” said Regina as she placed a bowl of soup in front of Emma.

Emma gritted her teeth. This woman was so infuriating sometimes she always did this pushed Emma away and did the whole cold, distant Miss Swan thing. “Fine have it your way Regina I haven’t got the energy to do this now” snapped Emma. Regina disappeared into the pantry and grabbed a bottle of wine they would undoubtedly be aged now. She poured one for Emma then herself and placed it down near Emma. She immediately picked up and downed it Regina leant forward and refilled it.

“Keep that up and the bottle will have gone,” said Regina laughing awkwardly. 

“After the day I have had, I need it” replied Emma sounding fed up. Regina assumed she was referring to what had just happened she felt terrible she had been so wrapped up in the moment it had slipped her mind how raw Emma’s feelings were. God, what if she was even angry and disgusted with her for trying to kiss her she could’ve damaged their friendship. All she was thinking at the moment was how much she hurt and that Emma could fix all that. 

They ate in relative silence now everything felt so awkward. As she finished up, Emma broke the silence “We should think about sleeping arrangements it's getting late” said Emma. 

Yes, of course, I was going to sleep in my old room, but there are plenty of guest rooms. I will put these in the sink and show you them” replied Regina. She picked up Emma’s bowl and placed them both in the sink wiping her hands on the towel. 

She noticed Emma’s face change she looked like she wanted to say something but was finding it difficult. Emma sighed “This is going to sound ridiculous, and you’re probably going to tease me, but I don’t want to stay on my own in a strange house,” said Emma. Her cheeks flushed red “I mean there is a chaise lounge in your room, I could sleep on that if you don’t mind.”

“Erm course that's fine I will go up now and grab some blankets and a pillow” smiled Regina. 

“I’m fairly tired I will follow you up now if that’s ok,” she asked, drinking the last of her wine. 

“Yes, of course,” said Regina as Emma followed her out the kitchen. She hoped this awkwardness wouldn’t last long and they could get back to the good-natured teasing they always did. She knew it was her fault she had committed the ultimate mistake falling for her straight best friend then nearly taking advantage of her when she was at her lowest.

They walked into the bedroom and Regina headed for the closet. Regina took out some bedding and pillows, making the chaise lounge into a bed that looked reasonably comfy. Emma clicked her fingers, and she just had a clean pair of her boy shorts on and a tank top. “See I remembered my magic this time” she chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Regina’s eyes immediately focused on her body; Emma looked down. “I can change if it's not acceptable; it's just what I normally sleep in unless it's hot of course, then I sleep naked.” Emma realised what she had just said “Not that I was suggesting I was going to be naked tonight” Well done Emma way to make it awkward again she thought.

Regina chuckled “What you have on is fine Emma” and clicked her own fingers appearing in some silk pyjamas. 

“Ok then now I have put both my feet in my mouth. I will wish you goodnight,” said Emma as she climbed into the covers. 

Regina switched out the light and climbed into bed “Goodnight, Emma.” Emma lay there. Apparently, this chaise lounge gave off the appearance of being comfy, but it really wasn’t. Still, it was better than some far off guest room by herself. The day’s events ran through her head she should be married now to Killian the party would just be dying down. Then it would be back to there’s for that’s where Emma cut that thought short. She didn’t want to think about that any more they were done. 

Emma shuffled and turned over, trying to get comfortable, not possible on this thing. Then her mind settled on the stables earlier she had been so close kissing Regina, and she had initiated it. Well until she had thought better of it for a few sweet seconds, she thought Regina might actually feel the same for her. It was probably for the best she would only feel like she had taken advantage of her in an emotional moment crying for a lost lover. Emma moved again there was something uncomfortable about this thing

Regina sighed “Emma just get in the bed,” she said, pulling the covers back. 

“Its fine Regina I’m just trying to find a comfy place on this thing it's just a matter of changing positions till I find it” replied Emma getting frustrated.

“Yeah well it might take you all night to find it, and I want some sleep so just get in we are both sensible adults I’m sure we can share a bed for one night!” stated Regina. 

“Are you sure?” asked Emma as she sat up to look at Regina. 

“Yes, now get in and keep your cold feet away from me” she chuckled. Emma hopped straight off and climbed into bed next to Regina. This bed was some comfy; it was like laying on clouds she turned on her side and faced Regina. “Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma adjusted the pillow “Thank you for everything you have been an amazing friend today more than I deserved” whispered Emma. The only word Regina heard was friend yes that’s all they were, and she needed to remember that. Regina smiled at her and closed her eyes. Then she felt Emma take hold of the hand and keep hold. Regina opened her eyes, but now Emma’s were shut, so she settled down to sleep.

Emma woke up first the next morning she was on her side and felt really warm and cosy. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her mind woke up, and she panicked there was a warm body at her back. Regina’s arm was slung over her waist, and she could feel her warm breath against the back of her neck. Emma didn’t want to wake Regina and embarrass her she couldn’t control what she did when she was asleep. Emma was enjoying it to she hadn’t felt this close to someone in so long she knew Regina didn’t feel the same way and she shouldn’t get used to this but who said she couldn’t enjoy it for the next few minutes at least.

She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the touch of Regina the feel of her body so close to hers even if it wouldn’t last. Her mind went to places it really shouldn’t as she laid there. The feeling of Regina’s lips against hers, her hands were exploring Regina’s body, seeing the breasts that were firmly pressed into her back right now. Feeling her soft, olive skin on her lips the taste of her. Emma bit her lip as a moan escaped her lips. This seemed to disturb Regina, and Emma’s eyes clamped shut as she faked sleep. She felt Regina’s body stiffen against her as she woke up and realised where she was and what her body was doing.

She heard Regina whispered “oh God!” as she carefully moved away from Emma. Emma stayed deathly still till she felt the weight shift on the bed. 

Emma rolled over and rubbed her eyes “Is it morning already?” she asked.

Regina looked a little flushed and flustered “yes Emma you stay in a bit longer I’m going to get a bath then you can have one if you like when I’m done” she said almost running to the bathroom.

Emma would answer, but Regina had already disappeared through the door. Emma rolled on to her back and sighed was waking up with Emma in her arms that abhorrent she had to wash straight away. This thing or not, thing was harder to deal with than calling off her wedding not that she had actually done that just ran away. She frustratedly buried her face in her pillow what the hell was she doing to herself.

Emma stood outside the kitchen door. She had to do something say something she really cared for Regina, no she loved her, and she needed to clear the air once and for all. It had been straightforward with Hook because she simply didn’t love him. It was now, or never she was putting all her cards on the table before she chickened out. She burst into the kitchen, and Regina turned around with a start as the door collided with the wall with such force. “Emma, what’s the matter are you ok?” asked Regina. 

“No, I’m not ok. I have something I need to say about the shit show that was yesterday, and I need you to listen!” stated Emma.

“Oh, Emma I wish you wouldn’t” pleaded Regina.

“There are two things I know for sure right now the first one is the whole thing with Killian was a huge mistake. I don’t love him and never will,” said Emma. She felt like she was going to collapse as her heart beat so fast in her chest. “The second is that I….”

“Emma please don’t I’m begging you I can’t hear you say the actual words that you don’t love me either and will never feel the same way about me like I do about you” cried, Regina. The words that came out of Regina’s mouth knocked the wind out of Emma was she hearing right. She strode around the table and walked straight up to Regina. She leant into Regina and looked into her eyes. Regina’s hand shot out against her chest, holding her back. “I don’t need your pity. I will be fine.”

“For the love of god woman stand still, shut up and let me kiss you before I lose my nerve,” said Emma. Regina’s hands went to her sides as Emma’s lips finally connected with Regina’s. She held the sides of Regina’s face and closed her eyes. The feel of those full red lips against hers was better than Emma could ever imagine. Then it got better as Regina kissed her back, threading her fingers into her hair her tongue tentatively entering Emma’s mouth. All of a sudden, a blinding light burst out of them and an intense feeling Emma couldn’t understand.

Emma pulled away breathless “What the hell just happened. I expected the earth to move when I kissed you, but that was too literal” spluttered Emma.

Regina looked at her “if you think back, you will know what that was!” replied Regina.

Emma moved closer to Regina her hands on her hips “did we just share true love’s kiss. Oh, god, please say yes.” Regina nodded and smiled as Emma kissed her again after a couple of minutes, they parted reluctantly, but breathing was essential. Emma rested her head against Regina’s “if you had let me finish earlier, I was going to say the second thing I was sure of was that I loved you.” “Before you worry about what happened with Hook will repeat itself I got swept along into a wedding that wasn’t about me at all and that I never wanted.” “I have been in love with you since I met you granted it was mostly lust, to begin with, because look at you.” smiled Emma.

“I have only ever loved two people,” Regina said, and Emma looked confused. “Daniel and you, Emma!” Regina answered Emma’s unspoken question. “I didn’t love Robin it was always you, but I couldn’t have you, so I tried to love him I just couldn’t, and I know it was unfair to him, but I couldn’t help the way I felt.”

“Hey, I can’t judge I nearly married a man I never loved,” said Emma. “Why the panic this morning I loved waking up in your arms I didn’t know whether to let on I was awake or not, but you couldn’t get away quick enough.”

“Because I didn’t know if you felt the same way and didn’t want our friendship to suffer” replied Regina. Regina blushed “plus I had been dreaming about you, and then I woke up holding you!”

Emma smirked, “was it a dirty dream, please say yes.” Regina blushed again and buried her head in Emma’s neck. Emma kissed the top of her head “Regina, you don’t know what that does to me the number of times I have touched myself thinking about you, well I have lost count.” Regina started to kiss her neck. Her teeth grazed over the pale skin. “Oh, shit Regina there is one thing I need to say before this happens because oh god I have waited so long for this day!”

Regina stopped and looked at Emma, waiting to hear what she was going to say. “This is going to sound crazy but not as crazy as today has already been,” said Emma. “I think we should stay here!”

“Fine, we can stay here as long as you like!” replied Regina heading back to Emma’s neck. 

“Oh god that’s really distracting” groaned Emma. “I mean we live here for good it will be too much drama going back to Storybrooke they won’t let us be.” “Here we have our own personal bubble where we can make love, magic, eat and be ourselves.”

Regina stopped kissing “What about Henry? And you know things like this won't work we will be back to basic’s!” stated Regina wondering if Emma had actually thought this through. She held up her phone to demonstrate her point as. Obviously, it didn’t work here. 

“Henry can come and live here or visit, he is growing up we only have a couple of years tops before he will want to go find his own way in life,” said Emma. “If we go back there they will ruin it my parents, Hook and then Henry will leave, and you will be rattling around that mansion on your own, and I will be in that house all alone.” “How about we just think of ourselves for a change before its too late and take this chance to be truly happy please Regina.” “The other stuff doesn’t matter; we will find a way together.”

“Ok, yes, we will do it. I’m making some changes around here though” smiled Regina. Emma picked up Regina bridal style and carried her to the door. “What are you doing?” 

“Now that’s sorted, comes the good bit where to madam mayor?” smiled Emma.

“Finally” she laughed “You know where the bedroom is!” 

“Erm not your childhood room it's a bit weird, and nowhere your mother and father slept” shuddered Emma. 

“You have issues Emma I’m a fully grown woman now it's just a bed,” said Regina. “But fine, whatever gets your clothes off faster I will show you where the guest rooms are!” Emma readjusted her arms and headed towards the steps. She managed to click her fingers, and she changed Regina’s hairstyle to the braid from last night. “Oh but it's ok for me to have a hairstyle I wore as a teenager” laughed Regina.

Emma laughed “It really suits you not that you don’t always look amazing!” as they headed to the bedroom.


End file.
